Complexity
by helloannyeongg
Summary: Sehun dan Chanyeol kakak beradik yang menyukai orang yang sama. Masalah keluarga, persahabatan dan percintaan semua ada disini. Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan. Rated: T. RnR please Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

Complexity

Title : Complexity

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Author hanya memakainya untuk mengisi FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh ataupun kejadian itu semua hanya sebuah kebetulan. FF ini milik SAYA. Ide cerita FF ini dari ide SAYA. Don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg Present* :::::::::::::

Seorang yeoja bermata sipit sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sesekali ia menyesap bubble tea miliknya dengan nikmat. Suasana taman sore-sore seperti ini memang sangat sunyi. Semilir angin yang bertiup juga semakin membuat suasana di taman ini terasa sangat nyaman. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata sipitnya. Tanpa di sadari bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Sehun. Sahabat bahkan ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai saengnya sendiri yang sangat disayanginya.

# FLASHBACK ON#

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil terhuyung ke pojok bus saat seorang namja bertubuh tambun tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya. Bus yang dinaikinya memang penuh, wajar karena pagi hari memang waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja. Berdesak-desakan di dalam bus memang sudah terbilang biasa.

"Noona... Duduklah." Seorang namja tinggi berseragam memberikan kursinya pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Ahh tidak usah... A-aku baik-baik saja..." tolak yeoja mungil itu.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Seorang yeoja tidak baik berdiri di bus. Duduklah."

"Gomawo..."

"Aku Sehun. Tapi panggil saja aku Hun." Jawab namja tinggi itu seolah mengerti.

"Aku Baekhyun. Gomawo Hun..." ucap yeoja mungil itu malu-malu.

"Gwenchana. Ah sudah sampai. Aku duluan ya noona... bye..." namja bernama Sehun pun pamit dan keluar dari dalam bus.

-Tidak kusangka jika dia masih SMP. Lihatlah seragamnya. Sudah jelas sekali jika dia itu murid XOXO Junior High School. Pikirannya ternyata dewasa sekali.- batin Baekhyun.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

Sejak saat itu, tanpa disadari mereka sering sekali bertemu tanpa sengaja. Entah itu di bus, kereta, cafe bahkan taman. Dan karena sering bertemu itulah membuat mereka semakin akrab sampai sekarang, selama hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Perbedaan usia hingga 4 tahun tidak membuat Baekhyun risih terhadap Sehun. Karena Sehun selalu berpikiran dewasa bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Noona... Mianhae aku terlambat..." ucap Sehun yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Ne, tidak apa, Hun."

"Mianhae noona... Aku terlambat karena aku harus menjemput hyungku di bandara." Sehun mencoba mengutarakan sebab ia datang terlambat.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti sangat merindukan hyungmu itu ya, Hun." Ujar Baekhyun membuat Sehun terlihat sendu.

"Wae? A-aku salah bicara ya?" Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun.

"Ahh aniyo... Gwenchana..." balas Sehun sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Drrtt Drrttt Drrtt

Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan tanpa disadarinya seulas senyum terukir dari dirinya saat ia menatap layar sentuh ponselnya itu. Sehun menatap perubahan wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa itu dari 'Dobimu' itu, noona? Ia sudah kembali ke Korea ya?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu 'Dobiku' hah?" Wajah Baekhyun kini terlihat memerah.

"Ternyata benar ya. Sebegitu cintanyakah noona dengan 'Dobi' itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa noona..." elak Sehun. Ia sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang biasa Baekhyun sebut Dobi itu pada Sehun yang saat ini baru saja selesai mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke China. Dan Sehun selalu ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat menceritakan namja itu padanya. Ekspresi senang yang terkadang Sehun sendiri jarang melihatnya. Sehun selalu siap mendengarkannya meski terkadang ada perasaan tidak suka dihatinya.

"Noona... Aku ingin jujur pada noona." Lanjut Sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Sehun menatap mata mungil Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Aku..." Lanjut Sehun. Baekhyun semakin terlihat bingung.

"Aku... Aku baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kerja part time hahaha mian... Aku harus pergi sekarang. Noona pasti juga sudah memiliki janji kan dengan Dobi hyung itu? Hehe pergilah noona.. Jangan membuat Dobi hyung menunggu lama hahah..." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa hambar.

"Tapi Hun..."

"Gwenchana. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum terlambat hahaha... Bye noona... Sampai ketemu lagi..." Sehun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di taman.

-Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada noona. Noona, apa kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu noona. Jeongmal saranghae... Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya namun aku selalu mengurungkan niatku karena aku tahu jika ada orang lain di hati noona. Lebih baik aku mengalah dan memendam perasaan ini untuk noona. Namun noona aku akan tetap selalu menjaga dan melindungi noona. Terlebih yang ada hubungannya dengan namja itu. Aku tidak mau noona disakiti olehnya.- batin Sehun.

SKIP

Baekhyun berjalan mengitari sebuah cafe di daerah Gangnam, mencari sosok yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Ini adalah cafe ketiga yang ia datangi. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan sosok itu. Dia lupa menanyakan cafe mana yang harus ia datangi jadi beginilah akhirnya. Ia keluar dari cafe itu dengan wajah sendu sekaligus lelah.

"Darimana saja?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Sosok seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Yeollie? Kau yang ada dimana? Kau tahu? Aku sudah 3 kali keluar masuk cafe untuk mencarimu. Kau dimana?" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk ke cafe." Ujar namja tinggi bersuara bass yang kini berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Lain kali bacalah pesanku dengan teliti. Aku kan bilang kita bertemu di luar cafe di daerah Gangnam. Bukan di dalam cafe. Kau mengerti? Aku sudah 1 jam menunggumu disini, tahu? Aku sampai menggigil karena kedinginan." Jelas namja itu panjang lebar sambil memeluk Baekhyun kembali dengan erat.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan! Aku bisa sesak nafas tau!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan begini. Kau sudah membuatku kedinginan. Jadi kau harus membuatku hangat." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

DEG

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau ini memang benar-benar tidak berubah ya! Tetap pervert! Sekarang lepaskan atau mau aku teriak jika kau om-om mesum, hah?" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Ahh arraseo... Arraseo..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tangan kanannya kini malah sudah menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun.

-Yeollie... Jangan perlakukanku seperti ini. Aku jadi bisa semakin berharap padamu. Kau... Kau sudah bertunangan, Yeollie. Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu itu. Aku cukup mencintaimu diam-diam seperti ini. Karena aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikimu.- batin Baekhyun.

# FLASHBACK ON#

Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman yang ada di kampusnya sambil membaca diktat yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Baekhyun tampak sangat serius membacanya hingga ia sampai tidak menghiraukan panggilam seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

GREP

Sebuah tangan besar melingkari leher putihnya. Baekhyun yang sedang serius membaca tentu saja langsung terkejut. Ia membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Yah Yeollie... Kau membuatku terkejut. Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun pada namja tinggi yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne. Kau sedang membaca apa sih? Serius sekali... Sedaritadi aku memanggilmu namun kau tidak menghiraukanku." Keluh namja yang diketahui adalah Chanyeol itu.

"Mian... Diktat ini. Aku sedang membaca ini. Apa kau mau membacanya juga?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Ani... Aku tidak suka membaca. Oh iya Baek ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Baekhyun masih terus mencoba membaca diktat yang dipegangnya.

"Baek... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Eomma dan appa... Mereka mau menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenal yeoja itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya?" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Chukkae..." jawab Baekhyun singkat. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Baek?"

"Kau terima saja perjodohan itu. Aku yakin yeoja itu memang yeoja yang terbaik untukmu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya."

"Cobalah berkenalan dulu. Apa salahnya bukan? Lama kelamaan kau pasti akan mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali jika aku bisa mencintainya?"

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku. Aku mengenalmu. Dan aku sangat yakin kau pasti akan mencintai yeoja itu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

-Baek bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai yeoja itu jika yang aku cintai saat ini adalah kau. Tapi kau... Apa kau hanya bisa menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu saja? Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat?- batin Chanyeol.

-Jika kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, sungguh hatiku sakit. Perih rasanya. Namun aku bisa apa? Apa hakku? Kau sahabatku, Yeol. Mungkin pertunangan itu akan membuatmu bahagia. Apalagi ini semua pilihan orang tuamu. Makanya aku sangat mendukungnya. Melihatmu bahagia saja aku sudah sangat bahagia. Dan perasaan ini aku yakin pasti akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.- batin Baekhyun.

1 minggu kemudian...

"Baek... Ternyata orang tuaku benar-benar serius. Mereka benar-benar ingin aku bertunangan dengan yeoja itu." Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sendu.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan yeoja itu? Bagaimana dia? Apa cantik? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Dan membuat wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan. Aku akui dia memang cantik namun... Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku. Dia orang China ya? Wah aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Annyeonghasaeyo..." tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun sahabat Channie kan?" Tanya yeoja berambut cokelat yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun. Bangapsumnida." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau pasti bingung ya karena baru pertama kali melihatku. Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan namun kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." Luhan mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

-Jadi ini yang namanya Luhan? Dia benar-benar sangat cantik. Dan lihatlah penampilannya. Sangat berkelas. Sangat cocok disandingkan oleh Yeollie. Dan dia juga sangat ramah.- batin Baekhyun.

"O-ohh j-jadi kau Luhan ya? Dan kau ini ca-calon tunangan Yeol ya? Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa hambar sementara Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit merasa malu.

"Kalian sangat cocok. Pas sekali. Kalian pasti akan jadi pasangan yang paling serasi." Puji Baekhyun.

"Kata-katamu persis sekali dengan yang diucapkan Park ahjumma." Balas Luhan.

"Sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun sedikit menjauhi Luhan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Besok lusa, jam 8 malam aku tunggu kau ditaman. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Bicarakan saja sekarang apa susahnya?"

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya kau harus datang karena ini sangat penting sekali." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Ne, ne, ne..."

"Bagus. Kau memang anak yang pintar." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun perlahan.

"Channie... Bisakah kau antarkan aku pulang?" Ujar Luhan.

"Bukankah tadi kau ke sini dengan supirmu? Kenapa tidak pulang dengannya?" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit sinis.

"Supirku sudah pulang." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yeol cepat antarkan Luhan pulang. Kau kan calon tunangannya." Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Chanyeol.

"Wae? Sudah cepat... Byebye Luhan..." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan setelah itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

-Baek kau yeoja yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa Baek. Jangan menangis. Ini keinginanmu.- batin Baekhyun.

"Kau kuat Baek.. Kau kuat.. Hufttt..." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya untuk menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

SKIP

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap untuk pergi ke taman dan jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 18.30 KST 30 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditetapkan. Chanyeol memang sengaja ingin datang lebih awal. Ia ingin latihan dan menguatkan dirinya. Hari ini ia berencana ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ternyata benar taman ini sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku jadi bisa menyatakan perasaanku malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol optimis.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink, bunga kesukaan Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Ia bersiap memulai latihannya. Chanyeol sangat optimis jika ia pasti akan mengambil hati Baekhyun dan ia akan menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

"Hmm Baek... Hmm sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku... Ahh kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini sih?" Chanyeol mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Ehemm hmm Baek... Malam ini kau nampak sangat cantik... Ya apa-apaan ini Park Chanyeol?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terus mengumpat dirinya.

"Kau sedang apa Channie?" Tanya seseorang dan Chanyeol sangat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya tetap dengan kata-kata sinisnya.

"Sedang jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri? Dan bunga itu..."

"Bukan apa-apa..." Chanyeol langsung menyembunyikam bunga itu di balik punggungnya.

"Coba aku mau lihat..." Luhan memaksa ingin melihatnya.

"Ani! Ani!" Namun Chanyeol terus mencoba menyembunyikan bunga itu.

"Coba sini aku mau lihat-"

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Luhan tersandung sebuah batu dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. Beruntung Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Luhan sehingga ia tidak jadi terjatuh namun... Kini bibir mereka saling bertemu. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya begitupula dengan Luhan.

"Ahh mianhae... Mianhae..." ujar Luhan sambil berulang kali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku juga yang salah..." balas Chanyeol.

"Hmm kalau begitu a-aku pu-pulang ya. Bye.." pamit Luhan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

-Pabbo Chanyeol! Haaa apa yang terjadi tadi? Lupakan! Lupakan! Itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan saja... Iya hanya sebuah kecelakaan saja.- batin Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Ini sudah lewat 15 menit. Dimana Baekkie? Kenapa ia belum datang juga ya?" Ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

1 jam.. 2 jam Chanyeol menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Rasa kecewa dan sedih segera menyelimuti Chanyeol. Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah. Dan esok hari saat di kampus ia ingin menemui Baekhyun untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak datang.

Esoknya dan esoknya lagi dan esoknya lagi selama mungkin hampir seminggu lamanya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jika pun bertemu, Baekhyun selalu memberikan berbagai macam alasan agar menghindar dari Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa bertanya bahkan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Setiap Chanyeol menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun pun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Padahal ada hal penting lain yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun.

'Tutttt Tutttt Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk silakan meninggalkan pesan...'

Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun tidak pernah diangkat.

'Ya Baekkie! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa aku susah sekali menghubungimu? Jika kau mendengar pesanku ini, tolong hubungi aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.'

Chanyeol mengirim pesan suara itu. Ia sangat berharap jika Baekhyun mendengarnya dan menghubunginya. Sebab ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Drrttt Drrttt

Seperti mendapat jackpot, Chanyeol melompat kegirangan saat ia melihat layar ponselnya menunjukkan Baekkie is calling. Ia segera menerima panggilan itu dengan suka cita.

"Baekkie? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

-Maaf.- hanya jawaban itu yang Chanyeol dengat dari Baekhyun.

"Ne, tidak apa. Sekarang yang jelas aku bisa berbicara padamu."

-Kau ingin berbicara apa?- tanya Baekhyun.

"Begini Baek. Selama ini... Aku menyukaimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini saat aku mengajakmu bertemu di taman. Namun kau tidak juga datang maka aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang padamu. Dan Baek aku ingin tahu... Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

-Di taman? Malam itu? Sebenarnya aku datang, Yeol. Namun di saat aku datang, aku melihat dirimu dengan Luhan sedang... Saat itu juga aku merasakan sakit, Yeol. Itu sangat menyakitkanku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi bertemu denganmu setelah nelihat kejadian itu. Maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Maaf, Yeol. Aku mengalah. Luhan yang lebih pantas memilikimu.- batin Baekhyun.

-Maaf... Aku... Aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak lebih dari sahabat baikku, Yeol...- jawab Baekhyun.

Bagaikan disambar petir, Chanyeol merasa sangat sedih sekaligus kecewa. Cintanya kepada Baekhyun ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat saja.

"Ja-jadi... Ohh ya aku paham. Mian jika aku berkata seperti itu, Baek. Oh iya besok aku pindah ke China untuk sementara waktu. Aku ikut program pertukaran pelajar. Aku disana mungkin selama 5-6 bulan. Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya padamu, Baek. Dan seminggu lagi... Aku... Dan Luhan... Haaa aku dan dirinya akan bertunangan di sana, Baek."

-Bertunangan? Ohh chukkae, Yeol... Dan semoga kuliahmu berjalan dengan lancar di China.- balas Baekhyun.

-Ternyata Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku. Ia tidak menyukaiku. Ia tetap terdengar ceria meskipun aku bilang aku akan segera bertunangan.- batin Chanyeol.

-Ah aku lupa. Aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Mian Chanyeol... Bye dan sampai ketemu lagi... Oh iya dan juga chukkae sekali lagi... Aku titip salam juga ya untuk Luhan.-

Pipp

Panggilan terputus. Baekhyun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol.

-Aku tahu ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Kau harus kuat, Baek. Jangan menangis. Ini semua keputusanmu dan kau harus menanggungnya. Biarkan Chanyeol bahagia dengan Luhan.- batin Baekhyun.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

"Baek? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti ini?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Ah aniyo... N-nan gwenchana..." Baekhyun segera menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"Jeongmal?" Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

"Hmm" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut jika kau sakit, Baek. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Chanyeol menggenggam kembali tangan Baekhyun namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya. Dimana tunanganmu? Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu Luhan? Molla. Aku tidak peduli padanya." Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi tidak suka.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Dia itu tunanganmu. Jangan bersikap seperti itu." Baekhyun mulai menasihati Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Yang aku cintai itu kau, Baekkie..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Hahaha kau bercanda Yeollie haha... Kau itu sahabatku. Kau..." Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, bibirnya sudah terkatup oleh bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Yeollie!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah bersusah payah melepaskan tautan bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya.

"Baek harusnya kau mengerti. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau masih belum percaya, hah? Kau masih menganggap aku bercanda?" Chanyeol terlihat semakin serius.

"Yeollie hentikan! Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain." Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi. Ia baru sadar jika sedari awal banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Baek? Baekkie! Stop!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang sepi, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek... Apa yang perlu dibicarakan lagi? Kau masih belum percaya, hah?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun pada sebuah tembok dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yang aku cintai itu dirimu, Baek." Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

Plakkk

Satu tamparan Chanyeol dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melakukan hal serendah ini pada orang yang dicintainya?

"Jika tau akan seperti ini, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Yeollie. Dan yang harus kau ingat. Aku ini sahabatmu dan tunanganmu itu Luhan! Aku pergi!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlinangan air mata.

Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. Ia jadi tidak mengenal sosok Chanyeol sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bertindak seperti itu padanya. Ia merasa Chanyeol kini sudah semakin berubah. Ia jadi sedikit menyesali pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol jika tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Pabbo! Yeol kau benar-benar pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah? Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meninju tembok di depannya.

"Sebegitu cintanyakah kau padanya, Yeol? Apa kau tidak pernah melihatku?" Ujar seorang yeoja berambut blonde yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang melampiaskan emosinya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Pedih. Sakit. Mungkin yang sedang ia alami.

"Luhan nona? Maaf... Apa nona tidak jadi pergi ke cafe tadi?" Ujar seorang namja parubaya. Sepertinya ia pengawal pribadi yeoja itu.

"Ah tidak. Antarkan aku kembali ke rumah saja." Luhan pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

SKIP

Seorang yeoja parubaya terlihat sedang membaca sebuah majalah di ruang tengah. Ia jarang sekali menikmati waktu senggangnya seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam jadwal yang padat. Wajar saja karena ia merupakan istri seorang pengusaha terkaya dan yang paling disanjung di Seoul. Ia selalu menemani sang suami kemanapun sang suami mengadakan pertemuan dengan berbagai macam klien. Namun beberapa hari ini sang suami sedang memiliki bisnis baru di luar kota dan ia tidak diijinkan untuk ikut. Dan jadilah seperti ini.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah kembali? Omo.. Omo... Kenapa dengan tangamu, Yeol?" Yeoja perubaya itu terlihat panik melihat perban yang melilit tangan kanan putranya.

"Gwenchana... Eomma tidak perlu khawatir." Elak Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana eomma tidak khawatir? Kau terluka dan itu pasti parah. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau istirahat." Chanyeol segera naik ke lantai atas tempat kamar tidurnya berada.

"Yeol! Ya Yeol! Chanyeol!" Teriak yeoja parubaya itu namun tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

"Aishh jinjja anak itu. Ia memang tidak pernah berubah ckck..." gerutu yeoja parubaya itu.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang..."

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang? Anak eomma... Kau darimana saja? Apa kau lelah? " yeoja parubaya itu terlihat senang saat melihat anaknya yang lain pulang.

"Mianhae eomma Hun pulang larut. Aku habis bekerja. Mianhae eomma..." Sehun meminta maaf kepada yeoja parubaya yang dipanggil eomma itu.

"Sudah eomma bilang, jangan bekerja. Fokus pada sekolahmu dulu, Hun. Eomma tidak suka melihatmu jadi kelelahan seperti ini. Aigoo kau bahkan sekarang jadi bertambah semakin kurus setiap eomma perhatikan."

"Ini kan hari libur. Aku bekerja hanya pada saat libur seperti ini saja kok. Aku tetap memfokuskan diriku pada sekolah. Sungguh." Ucap Sehun penuh keseriusan.

"Sudah bilang saja kau melakukan ini karena ingin mencari muka di hadapan appa dan eomma." Celetuk Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba turun kembali.

"Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Aku benar kan, Hun? Hahaha... Kau tidak perlu menggunakan siasat rendahan seperti itu untuk semakin menarik perhatian appa dan eomma."

"Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu! Dia adikmu!"

"Adik? Siapa? Dia? Dia bukan adikku! Adikku sudah meninggal. Sadarlah eomma... Dia bukan Hun adikku dan anak eomma."

Plakkk

"Bicaralah yang sopan pada eomma!" Nyonya Park terpancing emosinya.

"Jadi eomma sekarang lebih membelanya? Lebih membela anak yang eomma pungut ini daripada anak kandung eomma sendiri?"

Plakkk

"Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Hahaha berbahagialah kau Hun yang selalu dibela dan selalu disayangi oleh eomma dan appa... Hahaha" Chanyeol memegangi pipi kirinya yang terkena tamparan dua kali dari eommanya.

"Eomma.. Sudah hentikan... Jangan seperti ini..." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Park yang terlihat kesal dan juga sedih.

"Mianhae Hun... Mianhae atas sikap hyungmu itu..."

"Nan gwencahana, eomma. Jangan menangis..." Sehun menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Nyonya Park.

"Haaa lihat adegan ini. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar. Aku muak melihat wajah anak yang selalu mencari muka." Ucap Chanyeol menyindir Sehun sambil berjalan kembali ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

# FLASHBACK ON#

Keluarga Park sedang berduka saat ini. Anak bungsu keluarga Park sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang karena mengalami kecelakaan. Ia tertabrak sebuah mobil saat mencoba menyebrang jalan. Chanyeol sebagai anak sulung sekaligus kakak yang saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun hanya bisa menangis, mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya dan juga merasa sangat bersalah. Pasalnya ia melihat sendiri kecelakaan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana tubuh adik kecilnya terhempas saat tertabrak.

"Hun... Jeongmal mianhae... Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu..." isak Chanyeol kecil. Nyonya Park yang duduk di sampingnya pun tidak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Hun kau baik-baik saja kan di dalam sana?" Chanyeol menatap pintu ruang operasi tempat adiknya berada sambil berlinangan air mata.

CKLEK

Seseorang berpakaian serba hijau khas ruang operasi keluar dan tampak sedikit lesu. Tuan Park segera bangkit dan menghampiri dokter yang mengoperasi anaknya. Ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan anaknya sekarang.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apa operasinya berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya tuan Park.

"Anak anda mengalami pendarahan hebat dan lukanya juga cukup parah. Ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah karena benturan keras yang terjadi. Kami sudah berusaha keras mengoperasinya namun... Anak anda... Tidak bisa di selamatkan. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Jelas dokter itu. Seketika Nyonya Park tidak sadarkan diri saat mendengar kabar itu. Ia merasa sangat shock dan kehilangan buah cintanya itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Hun... Eomma rindu sekali padamu." Ujar Nyonya Park sambil terus memperhatikan sebuah figura foto Hun, anaknya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Maaf nyonya, makan siangnya sudah siap." Ucap salah seorang maid dari balik pintu.

CKLEK

Tidak lama Nyonya Park keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Bukan untuk makan ia malah berniat pergi dan tidak ada 1 maid pun yang tahu ia akan pergi kemana. Ia pergi diam-diam. Nyonya Park berjalan tidak tentu arah. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang berjalan ke segela arah. Pikirannya pun tidak fokus.

Tinnn Tinnn Tinn

Berulang kali dirinya hampir tertabrak mobil yang melintas di jalan raya. Untung saja para pengemudi itu dengan sigap menghindari Nyonya Park. Jika tidak, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut para pengemudi itu. Namun Nyonya Park tetap saja diam. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Tinnnnnnnn

"Awas..." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Nyonya Park dari jalan raya. Ia lagi-lagi hampir saja tertabrak kendaraan yang sedang lewat.

"Ahjumma baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terawat. Pakaiannya kotor, menggunakan sandal jepit dan tangan kanannya memegang tumpukkan koran. Sepertinya ia anak laki-laki penjual koran.

"Ahjumma harus lebih hati-hati." Ucap anak kecil itu dan menyadarkan Nyonya Park atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ne, gomawo..."

-Aigoo kau... Kau mirip sekali dengan Hun.- batin Nyonya Park.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Oh Sehun. Namun aku biasa dipanggil Hun." Ujar anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Nyonya Park penuh perhatian.

"Ani. Setiap hari Hun selalu menjual koran disini. Hun tidak pernah sekolah." Jawab Sehun kecil polos.

"Dimana orangtuamu? Apa mereka tidak bekerja?"

"Hun tidak punya orangtua. Kata nenek Kim, Hun ditemukan di depan pintu saat Hun baru dilahirkan." Jelas Sehun membuat hati Nyonya Park miris.

"Lalu Hun tinggal dimana sekarang? Di pantiasuhan?"

"Ani. 2 bulan lalu nenek Kim baru saja meninggal dan pantiasuhan yang Hun tempati ditutup. Jadi Hun harus pindah."

"Lalu selarang Hun tidak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Iya." Jawab Sehun kecil singkat.

Nyonya Park menatap dalam Sehun. Ia benar-benar melihat Sehun seperti sosok anaknya yang belum lama ini meninggal. Ada perasaan yang membuat Nyonya Park tersentuh dan mau membawa Sehun kecil pulang dan tinggal di rumahnya.

"Apa Hun mau ikut ahjumma? Hun bisa tinggal dengan ahjumma." Tawar Nyonya Park.

"Ani. Hun tidak mau. Hun tidak mau merepotkan ahjumma." Jawab Sehun polos. Walau ia terbilang masih kecil, namun pikirannya sudah dewasa. Jawaban yang ia berikan sejak awal juga terlepas dari bayangan Nyonya Park.

"Ahjumma tidak merasa direpotkan kok. Ahjumma malah senang dan menganggap Hun anak ahjumma." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil membelai lembut rambut Sehun.

"Eomma Hun?" Mata Sehun nampak berbinar-binar. Selama ini ia memang berharap dapat memiliki appa dan eomma.

"Ne. Bagaimana? Hun mau kan?" Tawar Nyonya Park dan Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Mulai sekarang, Hun panggil ahjumma eomma ya."

"Ne, eomma..." jawab Sehun. Nyonya Park segera memeluk erat tubuh kecil Sehun. Dirinya sekarang merasa jadi lebih baik. Ia seperti menemukan Hun, anaknya kembali.

SKIP

"Nah Hun sekarang rumah ini adalah rumahmu." Nyonya Park membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Sehun nampak sangat takjub dengan rumah barunya itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan tinggal di rumah besar seperti itu.

"Hun kajja eomma tunjukkan kamar Hun." Nyonya Park mengajak Sehun kelantai atas tempat kamar Hun -anaknya yang meninggal itu- sebagai kamar Sehin sekarang.

CKLEK

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Suasana anak laki-laki sangat kental sekali di kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu. Di kamar itu juga tersedia meja belajar, rak buku, kamar mandi, serta mainan yang banyak. Sehun sangat senang bisa mendapatkan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Apa Hun suka kamar Hun ini?" Tanya Nyonya Park kepada Sehun yang sedang asik memperhatikan satu persatu mainan yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Ini semua sekarang sudah jadi milik Hun."

"Gomawo eomma..." Hun memeluk tubuh Nyonya Park dengan erat. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin merasakan pelukan dari seorang ibu untuknya.

"Nah sekarang Hun mandi ya dan pakaian dengan rapi. Sebentar lagi appa akan pulang. Eomma akan mengenalkan Hun pada appa." Jelas Nyonya Park dan Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya.

SKIP

"Yeobo... Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Nyonya Park menghampiri dan membawa tas milik Tuan Park yang terlihat lelah setelah bekerja.

"Ne. Berjalan dengan baik seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda denganmu hari ini. Kau terlihat senang sekali." Tuan Park menatap wajah istrinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang padamu dan pada... Yeollie dimana ya?" Nyonya Park baru tersadar jika sedaritadi ia tidak melihat putra sulungnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Bi... Bibi... Apa bibi melihat dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada salah seorang maid yang baru saja membawakan segelas air untuk Tuan Park.

"Hari ini jadwal tuan muda bimbel di sekolah, nyonya. Mungkin sebentar lagi tuan muda pulang." Jelas maid.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih bi..." balas Nyonya Park.

CKLEK

"Yeollie... Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau lelah?" Nyonya Park menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Sedikit." Balas Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yasuda kau duduk disini dulu. Oh iya eomma akan memperkenalkan kau pada seseorang." Jelas Nyonya Park lada Chanyeol.

"Siapa, eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hun... Turunlah..." teriak Nyonya Park menginterupsi agar Sehin turun ke lantai bawah.

"Hun? Eomma..."

"Dia adikmu..." tunjuk Nyonya Park saat melihat Sehun yang sudah berjalan turun.

"Adikku? Tapi Hun kan..."

"Sttt dia memang Hun. Mulai sekarang dia adikmu. Baik-baiklah padanya..." Nyonya Park mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Annyeonghasaeyo, appa, hyung. Sehun imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hun." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dihadapan Tuan Park dan Chanyeol.

"Yeobo dialah yang ingin aku kenalkan. Aku... Ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Dia anak yang sangat baik dan dia..."

Tuan Park mengamati wajah Sehun dengan seksama. Dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati setiap inchi wajah Sehun sangat serupa dengan wajah anak kandungnya yang telah meninggal.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku juga berpikiran sama. Dia benar mirip dengan Hun." Ucap Tuan Park sambil tersenyum.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Hun! Tidak sama sekali!" Tentang Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Tuan Park bertanya kembali kepada Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengubris tentangan dari Chanyeol.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun? Hmm sekarang kau bukan lagi Oh Sehun, tapi Park Sehun." Ujar tuan Park.

"Yeobo? Kau serius?" Tanya Nyonya Park menuntut kepastian.

"Appa! Dia bukan Hun! Aku tidak mau punya adik seperti dia! Adikku hanya Hun dan selamanya hanya Hun saja!" Tentang Chanyeol lagi.

"Park Chanyeol, apa salahnya jika Sehun menjadi adikmu? Appa rasa dia anak yang baik sama seperti Hun. Nah sekarang tugasmu adalah menjaga Sehun. Karena mulai sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Dan dia adalah adikmu." Tuan Park memberikan pengertian kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Sehun bukan Hun! Dia tidak akan pernah jadi adikku!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sehun, mianhae atas sikap hyungmu. Mungkin ia sedang lelah. Eomma yakin dia pasti mau menganggapmu sebagai adiknya. Kau kan anak yang manis." Nyonya Park mencoba menghibur Sehun yang memang wajah cemberut.

-Setiap aku memeluk tubuhnya, aku selalu merasa seperti memeluk Hun, anak kandungku. Wajahmu, senyummu, sikapmu selalu mengingatkanku kepada Hun. Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi anakku. Sekarang aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu sama seperti aku kehilangan Hunku.- batin Nyonya Park.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

Sehun merasa sangat senang saat ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobosaeyo noona?"

-Hun... Kau dimana?- tanya suara seseorang disebrang.

"Waeyo? Ada apa noona? Apa ada masalah? Sekarang noona ada dimana?" Tanya Sehun. Ia merasa sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Baekhyun, orang yang saat ini mengisi hatinya.

-Aku ada di taman.- jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Baik aku akan kesana sekarang." Balas Sehun. Setelahnya ia bergegas keluar rumah.

CKLEK

"Lu noona?" Sehun terkejut saat ia melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya tepat saat ia membuka pintu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa noona..." Tanpa disadari Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Sehun. Ia terisak di dada bidang Sehun.

"Hiks hiks apa salahku? Apa kurangku? Hiks..." Luhan terus terisak di dada Sehun.

"Uljima, noona... Jangan menangis." Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat seorang yeoja menangis.

Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Luhan, tunangan hyungnya itu. Ia hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu dengan tunangan hyungnya itu dalam beberapa kesempatan keluarga. Karena Luhan tinggal di China dan hanya berada di Korea beberapa waktu saja. Sehun sering mendengar dari cerita eomma dan appanya jika Luhan adalah yeoja yang senang sekali dengan anak-anak. Ia menjadi donatur terbesar beberapa panti asuhan dan yayasan anak di China dan di Korea. Itu yang terkadang membuat Sehun kagum dengan Luhan, calon kakak iparnya. Luhan tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang cantik, namun juga memiliki kepribadian yang menarik, sangat tegar dan selalu ceria. Tapi tidak dengan saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan menangis.

"Ahh maaf Sehunna..." Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya saat ia baru sadar memeluk tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu.

"Ne, gwenchana. Apa noona ada masalah? Apa ini tentang hyungku? Noona bisa cerita padaku."

"Ahh ani... Bukan apa-apa hehehe mianhae... Aku pulang saja ya... Mianhae, Sehunna..." Luhan menghapus air matanya dan berbalik untuk pulang. Ia merasa tidak enak sudah menangis di hadapan Sehun, yang notabennya adalah adik tunangannya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

-Ada apa dengan Luhan noona? Sepertinya noona sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Biasanya yang aku tahu ia selalu ceria. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?- batin Sehun penasaran sambil memperhatikan tubuh Luhan yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

"NOONA!" Teriak Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di pekarangan rumahnya.

Dengan segera Sehun berlari dan menggendong tubuh Luhan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Wajah Luhan terlihat pucat. Sehun merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan.

"Omo... Luhan? Waeyo Hun? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?" Tanya Nyonya Park saat melihat Sehun menggendong Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melihatnya datang dan tiba-tiba saja noona langsung pingsan." Jelas Sehun sambil menidurkan tubuh Luhan di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Omo wajahnya pucat sekali. Dan tubuhnya panas. Sebentar eomma akan mengambil air." Nyonya Park segera berjalan ke arah dapur, sementara Sehun masih menunggui Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Hun kau tampak gelisah dan sedaritadi melihat jam tanganmu. Apa kau sedang ada janji? Yasudah kau pergi saja. Biar eomma saja yang menjaga Luhan. Lagipula ada hyungmu juga disini." Ucap Nyonya Park yang mengerti gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Apa tidak apa aku pergi?" Sehun terlihat ragu.

"Ne, tidak apa. Ini bukan tanggung jawabmu. Ini tanggung jawab hyungmu. Luhan kan tunangannya. Sudah kau pergilah..."

"Ne, aku pergi eomma.. Aku tidak akan lama." Sehun pun segera keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke taman tempat Baekhyun kini berada.

SKIP

"Noona... Mianhae aku terlambat... Sebenarnya ada apa, noona?" Tanya Sehun saat tiba dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

GREP

Baekhyun segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Air matanya maish terus mengalir. Sehun mencoba menenanglan Baekhyun yang menangis. Melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu, membuat hati Sehun sakit. Dan ia yakin Baekhyun menangis pasti karena seseorang yang Baekhyun sebut 'Dobi'.

"Hun... Apa aku salah?" Baekhyun mulai berbicara. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yabg dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Maksud noona?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku menyukainya, Hun. Hikss hikss tapi... Dia..." Baekhyun tidak meneruskan bicaranya.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Dia sudah bertunangan, Hun. Dan apa aku salah masih menyukainya? Hikss Hun... Dia cinta pertamaku, Hun. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Hikss hikss..." Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sudah lama ia menahan semua perasaan itu. Sehun merasa dadanya sakit mengetahui jika memang benar Baekhyun menyukai orang lain.

"Siapa yang noona maksud disini? Apa Dobi hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanda disadari Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangan sebelah kanannya. Ia sangat kesal saat ini. Dobi itu sudah membuat noona tercintanya menangis. Sehun tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"Uljima, noona... Jangan menangis. Jika menangis seperti ini, noona jadi terlihat jelek dan terlihat semakin pendek hahaha..." canda Sehun.

"Ya! Apa hubungannya dengan pendek!" Teriak Baekhyun dan berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Jika noona marah juga membuat noona semakin terlihat pendek hahaha..."

"Kau aneh, Hun hahaha..." akhirnya Baekhyun bisa kembali tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Nah begitu dong. Jika tersenyum seperti ini, noona jadi terlihat cantik." Puji Sehun.

"Aku memang sudah cantik dari lahir hahaha..."

"Iya deh hahaha..."

Sehun merasa lega. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun ia masih merasa kesal dengan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Dobi' oleh Baekhyun karena sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Dan tentang Dobi yang sudah bertunangan itu membuat Sehun semakin penasaran tentang siapa Dobi itu sebenarnya. Sebuah rencana muncul di kepala Sehun. Niat membongkar identitas Dobi muncul seketika.

-Baiklah aku akan melihat dan mencaritahu siapa Dobi itu, noona. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Dan aku sudah memiliki rencana yang bagus.- batin Sehun.

SKIP

Chanyeol merasa haus dan juga lapar. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di dapurnya. Pikirannya terasa semakin kacau hari ini. Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya,ia melihat Nyonya Park sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Ckckck kau ini kenapa. Kau terlihat berantakan sekali."

"Ahh itu tidak penting. Ada apa eomma memanggilku? Aku lapar." Balas Chanyeol ketus.

"Ini tentang Luhan."

-Ada apa lagi sih dengan yeoja itu? Membuat hidupku jadi berantakan saja!- batin Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau lihatlah dia di sofa. Dia pingsan." Jelas Nyonya Park.

"Oh aku kira kenapa. Nanti dia juga pasti akan sadar." Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil berjalan turun untuk ke dapur.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau tidak khawatir padanya? Dia tunanganmu, Chanyeol." Balas Nyonya Park sedikit emosi.

"Tunangan? Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai tunanganku. Pertunangan itu semua keinginan appa dan eomma kan? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkannya. Jadi dia itu tunangan appa dan juga eomma." Balas Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park hanya bisa diam, menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi sikap Chanyeol. Ia sangat sadar sikap anaknya itu semakin lama semakin berubah. Sejak kematian Hun, Chanyeol yang selalu penurut lama kelamaan berubah menjadi anak pembangkang, egois dan juga pemarah. Dan sejak itu juga Chanyeol jadi semakin sering murung dan mengurung diri dikamarnya.

-Maafkan eomma, Yeol. Eomma hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Namun eomma salah. Pertunangan itu justru malah membuatmu semakin tertekan. Maafkan eomma, Yeol.- batin Nyonya Park.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar ya." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan yang sudah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamunya. Tiba-tiba rasa haus dan laparnya hilang seketika saat melihat wajah Luhan.

"Luhan... Kau sudah sadar, nak? Syukurlah..." Nyonya Park segera memeluk tubuh Luhan yang terlihat masih lemah.

"Kalau sudah sadar, kau pulanglah. Untuk apa berlama-lama disini." Ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"Chanyeol, Luhan masih lemah. Kalau begitu kau..."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk. Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas." Potong Chanyeol dan segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ahh tidak perlu repot, ahjumma. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Ucap Luhan sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tapi kau masih lemah. Lihat wajahmu saja masih terlihat pucat." Nyonya Park menangkup kedua pipi putih Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ahjumma. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya. Terima kasih ahjumma..." Luhan segera bangkit dan berpamitan pulang.

"Hati-hat... Sehun? Kau sudah pulang? Bisakah kau antarkan Luhan pulang?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahh tidak perlu, ahjumma. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi." Sanggah Luhan.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Ayo noona aku antarkan noona pulang. Pakai mobilku saja. Biar mobil noona di tinggal disini."

"Tapi Sehunna..."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula noona masih terlihat pucat seperti itu. Bagaimana jika noona pingsan lagi?" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Ayo!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Ahjumma kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kamsahamnida ahjumma, selamat malam..." pamit Luhan.

"Ne, hati-hati ya... Hun jangan ngebut!" Nyonya Park memperingatkan Sehun dan dibalas Sehun dengan senyuman.

SKIP

"Maaf ya aku sudah merepotkanmu lagi, Sehunna. Aku tahu pasti saat aku pingsan kau yang menggendong tubuhku." Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan oleh noona. Lagipula noona kan calon kakak iparku jadi jika noona ingin cerita atau membutuhkan bantuan, bisa katakan padaku. Aku akan siap membantu noona."

"Kau benar-benar baik, Sehunna. Andai..."

-Andai Chanyeol sama sepertimu. Aku pasti akan bahagia seumur hidup.- batin Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Ahh bukan apa-apa Sehunna hahaha..."

"Hmm oh iya noona tinggal dimana? Aku sama sekali belum tahu rumah noona."

"Oh iya. Aku tinggal di Pyeongchan-dong. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu." Luhan merasa bodoh. Ia baru sadar jika ia lupa menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

"Aku dengar noona tinggal di China dan suka bolak-balik China-Korea ya? Apa noona tidak berniat pindah ke Seoul saja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sempat memikirkan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Namun ada alasan yang membuat aku tidak bisa tinggal di Seoul. Makanya aku mengurungkan niat untuk pindah kesini." Jelas Luhan.

"Alasan? Alasan apa?" Tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Untuk itu aku..." Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Mianhae noona aku sudah terlalu banyak bertanya dan ikut campur. Maaf..." ucap Sehun merasa tidak enak.

"Ne, tidak apa. Alasannya karena aku agak sensitif dengan suasana di Seoul. Itulah sebabnya aku membatalkan niat untuk tinggal disini." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahh sudah sampai. Itu rumahku." Luhan menunjuk sebuah rumah berarsitektur klasik tepat di depannya.

"Jadi noona tinggal disini?" Sehun memperhatikan rumah besar Luhan dengan seksama dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ne. Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil Sehun.

"Tidak usah. Sudah malam dan sebaiknya noona segera istirahat. Mungkin besok aku akan antarkan mobil noona."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa meminta tolong supirku untuk mengambil mobilku." Tolak Luhan.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Aku pulang ya. Noona harus banyak istirahat. Tidur yang nyenyak. Aku pamit. Bye noona, selamat malam..." ucap Sehun dan melajukan mobilnya di jalanan Pyeongchan-dong yang sepi.

*Helloannyeongg*

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat sinar matahari pagi memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya. Tidurnya kali ini sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Berulang kali ia terbangun karena memimpikan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal dan juga merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun atas kejadian kemarin saat mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali.

"Hari ini aku harus bertemu dengannya. Harus!" Ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol hyung..." panggil seseorang dari luar kamar. Seseorang yang sangat Chanyeol benci.

"Eomma sudah menunggu hyung untuk sarapan." Lanjut Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan sarapan jika kau ikut sarapan bersama." Jawab Chanyeol ketus dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ne, aku memang tidak sarapan. Aku langsung pergi kerja. Jadi hyung sarapanlah." Sehun pun segera pergi.

"Bagus. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau keluar dari rumah ini." Chanyeol bermonolog ria.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya untuk bersiap-siap. Setelahnya ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama eommanya.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah rapi." Ucap Nyonya Park kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Ada kuliah pagi." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Oh begitu. Hmm untuk masalah kemarin malam..."

"Tentang Luhan lagi? Sudahlah eomma aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku jadi tidak mood untuk sarapan. Aku pergi." Chanyeol pun segera pergi tanpa sarapan. Nyonya Park hanya melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dengan tatapan sendu.

SKIP

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Sehun menekan tombol sebuah rumah yang besar. Rumah itu adalah rumah Luhan. Ia dimintai tolong oleh eommanya untuk mengantarkan sarapan yang sengaja Nyonya Park buatkan untuk Luhan.

CKLEK

"Maaf apa Luhan noona ada di dalam?" Tanya Sehun pada seorang maid yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Nona Luhan ada di kamarnya. Silakan masuk dulu, tuan." Maid itupun mempersilakan Sehun masuk.

"Silakan duduk tuan, saya akan memanggilkan nona." Ucap maid itu lalu berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Tok Tok Tok

"Maaf nona... Ada yang mencari nona dibawah." Maid itu mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan perlahan takut mengganggu Luhan yang sedang istirahat.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan dari dalam kamar.

"Seorang pria tinggi. Tapi saya tidak tahu namanya."

"Baiklah. Tolong buatkan minuman untuknya. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun." Jawab Luhan. Maid itu pun segera kembali turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Hun? Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau ke rumahku?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja turun.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Sehun memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Eomma sengaja membuatkannya untukmu." Balas Sehun.

"Wah seharusnya Park ahjumma tidak perlu repot seperti ini. Terima kasih ya..." balas Luhan.

"Ne. Lalu bagaimana keadaan noona sekarang? Nampaknya wajah noona masih terlihat pucat." Tanya Sehun.

"Masa sih? Sudah lebih baik kok. Aku hanya kelelahan saja. Istirahat sebentar juga pasti akan cepat pulih." Jelas Luhan.

"Kalau begitu noona istirahatlah. Aku juga harus pergi. Aku permisi, noona." Pamit Sehun.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati..." Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah Luhan.

SKIP

Sehun nengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah cafe di daerah Nonhyeon-dong tempatnya bekerja. Sepertinya ia datang terlalu pagi. Cafe itu masih tutup. Belum ada satu orang pegawai yang lain pun yang datang. Sehun hanya bisa menunggu di dalam mobilnya.

"Loh apa itu Baek noona?" Sehun melihat siluet seseorang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Sehun segera membuka lebar kaca mobilnya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Ternyata benar. Noona!" Teriak Sehun. Namun sayang Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya dan sudah masuk ke dalam bis.

"Yah... Noona sudah pergi. Tak apalah. Aku kan bisa bertemu dengannya nanti." Sehun bermonolog ria.

30 menit kemudian...

Drrttt Drttt Drttt

"Yeobosaeyo? Ne, eomma?" Sehun menjawab telepon dari eommanya sambil menunggu pegawai cafe yang lain datang.

-Hun apa kau sedang sibuk?- tanya Nyonya Park di sebrang telepon.

"Tidak kok. Ada apa eomma? Eomma terdengar panik."

-Luhan, Hun...- Nyonya Park menggantungkan bicaranya.

"Luhan noona? Ada apa dengan Luhan noona?" Tanya Sehun jadi ikut panik.

-Luhan masuk rumah sakit. Tadi eomma yang mengantarnya saat eomma datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.- jelas Nyonya Park.

"Apa hyung tahu, eomma?" Tanya Sehun.

-Eomma sudah berulang kali menelponnya namun ponselnya mati.- jelas Nyonya Park.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke kampus hyung. Nanti aku pasti akan membawa hyung datang ke rumah sakit." Jelas Sehun dan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Sehun segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya sesegera mungkin menuju ke kampus Chanyeol. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

Tuttt Tuttt Tuttt

"Aish hyung kau dimana?" Sehun berulangkali mencoba menghubungi hyungnya namun benar yang diucapkan eommanya. Ponsel Chanyeol mati.

"Apa aku harus mencari hyung sendirian disini? Ini terlalu luas untukku." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap kampus Chanyeol.

Meski Sehun merasa lelah mengitari kampus yang sangat luas ini sendirian demi mencari hyungnya, tapi ia tetap tidak menyerah. Saat ia sampai di taman belakang kampus, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Sosok yeoja bertubuh mungil itu terlihat sedang berbicara pada seorang namja tinggi.

"Itu Baekhyun noona. Mungkin saja noona kenal dengan hyungku. Aku tanya saja padanya." Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan seorang namja yang membelakanginya.

"Ya Park Dobi!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tunggu. Dobi? Jadi namja itu yang biasa Baek noona panggil dengan sebutan Dobi?" Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan... Dobi yang dimaksud adalah... Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya saat ia melihat dengan jelas namja yang sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, hyungnya.

"Jadi yang selama ini disukai Baek noona adalah Chanyeol hyung?"

TO BE CONTINUE...

Compexity part 1 selesai... Finally... Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan FF ini, akhirnya FF ini selesai juga dibuat. FF yang berisi tentang masalah keluarga, persahabatan serta cinta akan dikupas sedalam-dalamnya disini. Dan bagaimana akhir kisahnya? Apakah semua akan berakhir happy? Atau... Jawabannya ikuti terus FF ini!^^ jangan sampai terlewat ^^ Akhir kata author ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua readers yang membaca FF dan mereview FF ini ^^ jeongmal kamsahamnida...

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for folback^^ Gomawo^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Complexity

Title : Complexity

Writer : Helloannyeongg

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan

Semua Cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan. Author hanya memakainya untuk mengisi FF abal-abal author ini.

Warning : GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh ataupun kejadian itu semua hanya sebuah kebetulan. FF ini milik SAYA. Ide cerita FF ini dari ide SAYA. Don't be a PLAGIATOR!

::::::::::::: *Helloannyeongg Present* :::::::::::::

Tuttt Tuttt Tuttt

"Aish hyung kau dimana?" Sehun berulangkali mencoba menghubungi hyungnya namun benar yang diucapkan eommanya. Ponsel Chanyeol mati.

"Apa aku harus mencari hyung sendirian disini? Ini terlalu luas untukku." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap kampus Chanyeol.

Meski Sehun merasa lelah mengitari kampus yang sangat luas ini sendirian demi mencari hyungnya, tapi ia tetap tidak menyerah. Saat ia sampai di taman belakang kampus, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Sosok yeoja bertubuh mungil itu terlihat sedang berbicara pada seorang namja tinggi.

"Itu Baekhyun noona. Mungkin saja noona kenal dengan hyungku. Aku tanya saja padanya." Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan seorang namja yang membelakanginya.

"Ya Park Dobi!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tunggu. Dobi? Jadi namja itu yang biasa Baek noona panggil dengan sebutan Dobi?" Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan... Dobi yang dimaksud adalah... Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya saat ia melihat dengan jelas namja yang sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, hyungnya.

"Jadi yang selama ini disukai Baek noona adalah Chanyeol hyung? Ani, ani... Aku pasti bermimpikan?" Sehun masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Plakk

"Ahh appoyo..." rintih Sehun sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi ia tampar sendiri.

"Loh Hun?" Panggil seseorang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini menghampiri Sehun. Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di belakang Baekhyun terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari hyungku, noona." Jawab Sehun sambil melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang hanya diam mematung.

"Oh kau bilang hyungmu juga baru pulang kan? Siapa nama hyungmu? Siapa tahu noona kenal dan noona bantu mencarinya." Ucap Baekhyun.

-Noona sudah mengenalnya kok. Dia yang berdiri tepat di belakang noona.- batin Sehun.

"Hun?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ah ne? Ahh mian noona... Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Ohh aku harus buru-buru ke rumah sakit. Itu hmm tunangan hyungku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit noona haa iya.. Aku permisi ya noona..." pamit Sehun dan segera pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi hyungnya sudah memiliki tunangan? Hun belum pernah cerita padaku. Dan sekarang tunangannya sedang di rawat di rumah sakit? Ahh kapan-kapan aku ingin menjenguknya sekalian berkenalan dengan hyungnya Hun." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

-Luhan masuk rumah sakit? Ahh aku tidak percaya. Mungkin hanya rencana eomma agar aku menemui Luhan. Aku tidak peduli.- batin Chanyeol.

"Omo! Ahh mian Yeollie... Aku sampai lupa. Tadi aku belum memperkenalkanmu dengan Hun ya? Mian..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek kau mengenalnya darimana? Sepertinya dia masih anak-anak SMA." Ucap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hmm sudah lumayan lama sih aku kenal dengan Hun. Dan aku malah sudah menganggapnya saengku sendiri. Dia anak yang menyenangkan dan berpikiran dewasa." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Menyenangkan? Menyenangkan darimana? Aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Memang kau sudah mengenalnya ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

DEG

-Pabbo! Kau hampir saja memberitahunya! Pabbo!- batin Chanyeol.

"Ah a-aniyo... Hanya kesan pertamaku padanya kurang baik saja hehe aku pikir mungkin dia anak yang selalu suka mencari perhatian."

"Hahaha mungkin jika kau sudah lebih mengenalnya kau akan berpikiran yang sama denganku. Ahh sudah waktunya kelasku mulai. Aku pergi ya Yeollie..." pamit Baekhyun.

SKIP

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat dengan pikiran kacau. Ia masih bingung dengan masalah Baekhyun serta hyungnya Chanyeol.

"Baek noona nenyukai hyung. Tapi hyung kan sudah bertunangan. Dan aku lihat Luhan noona juga sangat mencintai hyung."

"Tapi saat aku lihat tadi... Sepertinya hyung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Baek noona. Lalu bagaimana perasaan hyung pada Luhan noona?" Lanjut Sehun.

Tinnnn Tinnnn

Ckittt

Sehun segera menginjak rem mobilnya saat tiba-tiba mobilnya kehilangan arah dan nyaris menabrak mobil lainnya. Dan kecelakaan pun hampir saja terjadi.

"Haaa untunglah... huffttt hampir saja... sekarang aku harus konsentrasi dulu..." Sehun pun mulai kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dalam menyetir. Ia tidak mau hal yang serupa terjadi lagi.

In the hospital...

Sehun segera berjalan menuju ke tempat receptionist untuk menanyakan kamar rawat Luhan. Ia sangat yakin eommanya pasti sudah menunggunya dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Maaf... Saya ingin bertanya. Dimana ruang rawat pasien yang bernama Luhan?" Tanya Sehun pada petugas disana.

"Sebentar saya cari dulu."

"Nona Luhan Xi di rawat di ruang VIP lantai 3 kamar nomor 365." Jawab petugas itu.

"Kamsahamnida." Balas Sehun. Sehun pun segera mencari lift untuk menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Tringg

Akhirnya Sehun pun sampai di lantai 3. Seperti rumah sakit kebanyakan, ia melihat banyak perawat yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa beberapa obat untuk para pasien maupun mendorong ranjang pasien. Sehun berjalan perlahan sambil mencari dimana ruang rawat Luhan.

"363... 364... Nah ini dia nomor 365." Ucap Sehun saat melihat pintu bertuliskan nomor 365.

CKLEK

"Hun? Akhirnya kau datang... Lalu dimana..."

"Mian eomma, aku hmm aku tidak bertemu hyung. Aku sudah mencarinya di kampus tapi... Tidak ketemu juga." Bohong Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya ia melihat Chanyeol tadi sedang bersama Baekhyun.

"Haa yasudahlah..." ucap Nyonya Park pasrah.

"Lalu... Eomma... Bagaimana keadaan Luhan noona?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

"Kondisi Luhan..." Nyonya Park terlihat ragu memberitahukan Sehun tentang kondisi Luhan sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa eomma? Apa Luhan noona..."

"Keadaan jantung Luhan melemah, Hun." Potong Nyonya Park.

"M-mwo? A-apa eomma se-serius?" Sehun terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

"Ya eomma serius. Luhan terlahir dengan keadaan jantung yang lemah. Dulu dokter memprediksikan jika Luhan mungkin hanya bisa hidup dalam beberapa bulan saja. Namun ternyata semakin lama Luhan semakin bertumbuh dengan cepat dan keadaan jantungnya jadi lebih membaik. Maka ia bisa ada disini hingga sekarang." Jelas Nyonya Park membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Tapi... Beberapa tahun belakangan ini keadaan jantungnya kembali melemah. Luhan itu tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Jika banyak pikiran, Luhan selalu mencari kesibukan sehingga bisa jadi ia kelelahan. Dan beginilah akhirnya sekarang. Ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit." Lanjut Nyonya Park.

"Lalu apa hyung tahu keadaan noona yang seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun pada sang eomma.

"Aniyo. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal ini. Dan eomma harap kau juga jangan memberitahunya."

"Waeyo? Kenapa hyung tidak boleh mengetahui keadaan noona yang jelas-jelas adalah tunangan hyung sendiri." Tanya Sehun sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan eommanya tadi.

"Karena ini semua permintaan dari Luhan sendiri. Dan eomma minta kau berpura-puralah tidak tahu mengenai keadaannya yang seperti ini." Pinta Nyonya Park.

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Hyung juga harusnya tahu mengenai keadaan noona. Kenapa harus disembunyikan seperti ini?"

"Luhan tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu dan membuatnya merasa mendapatkan belas kasihan. Luhan hanya ingin Chanyeol menerima dan mencintainya dengan tulus bukan karena belas kasihan. Itu yang dia ucapkan pada eomma." Jelas Nyonya Park sambil menatap sendu Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah.

-Noona... Aku tidak pernah mengira keadaan noona seperti ini. Aku selalu melihat noona baik-baik saja. Namun nyatanya noona harus berjuang keras sendirian dengan keadaan noona yang... Kenapa noona keras kepala? Kenapa noona tidak ingin hyung tahu? Hyung itu harus tahu, noona. Dia tunanganmu...- batin Sehun.

SKIP

Chanyeol baru saja selesai kuliah. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke mall seperti janji mereka tadi. Chanyeol berniat membeli ponsel baru karena ponselnya yang lama tenggelam di dasar kolam kampusnya tadi pagi saat ia berusaha meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

# FLASHBACK ON#

Chanyeol berulang kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun tidak pernah diangkat. Ia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Ia sangat menyesali kesalahannya kemarin malam yang membuat Baekhyun malah jadi membenci dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku, Baek? Sebenci itukah dirimu padaku?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengepal ponselnya dengan rasa kesal.

"Ini semua karena ulah bodohmu Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil meluapkan kemarahannya dengan menendang batu kerikil hingga masuk ke dalam kolam yang ada di taman belakang kampus itu.

Plungg

"Baek kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku sih?" Keluh Chanyeol berulang kali sambil berjalan dipinggir kolam.

"Mianhae Baek... Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kolam dan ponselnya secara bergantian.

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Baek... Aku tahu aku memang egois. Meski kita mungkin memang tidak bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih, tetapi setidaknya aku masih bisa jadi sahabatmu. Mianhae Baek atas sikapku kemarin..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambar dirinya yang sedang berpose bersama dengan Baekhyun.

GREP

Plungg

"Ahhh ponselku..." teriak Chanyeol saat ponselnya tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamannya saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Ahh mianhae Yeol... Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata seseorang tadi yang memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Baek..." ucap Chanyeol gembira sambil memeluk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Mianhae Baek... Jeongmal mianhae atas sikapku kemarin malam. Jeongmal mianhae Baek..." ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun melepas pelukan namja tinggi itu dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi. Ya aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan mianhae atas ponselmu..." ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan tanda peace di kedua tangannya.

"Masalah ponselku tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting kau sudah mau memaafkanku. Gomawo baby bacon..." canda Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat Baekhyun.

"Ya Park Dobi!" Teriak Baekhyun.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

Chanyeol sedang menunggu Baekhyun di depan kelas Baekhyun seperti biasa yang ia lakukan dulu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang memilih jurusan yang berbeda. Chanyeol mengambil jurusan Management Business sementara Baekhyun mengambil jurusan Sastra Korea. Namun setiap harinya mereka biasa makan siang dan pulang bersama. Wajar saja karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMA.

"Yeollie... Mianhae... Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak juga. Itu apa? Tugas?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk gulungan kertas yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kau taulah bagaimana jurusan sastra itu. Selalu banyak tugas." Keluh Baekhyun sambil memasukkan gulungan kertas yang ia pegang ke dalam tasnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau mengerjakan tugasmu itu atau pergi menemaniku ke mall?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kajja! Aku temani kau. Aku tidak mau lari dari tanggung jawab. Itu kan salahku." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol senang. Biasanya jika Baekhyun sudah mendapat tugas, ia selalu membatalkan janji dengan Chanyeol hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun tidak dengan sekarang ini.

"Gomawo... Kajja!"

SKIP

Sehun dan Nyonya Park dengan setia menunggui Luhan di rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang Luhan masih belum siuman. Belum lama ini dokter sudah memeriksanya dan bilang jika Luhan akan segera siuman. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 KST. Dan sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Eomma... Sebaiknya eomma pulang. Ini sudah siang dan sudah saatnya untuk makan siang. Biar aku saja yang menjaga noona disini." Ucap Sehun lada Nyonya Park.

"Aniyo... Eomma masih ingin disini. Dan eomma juga masih belum lapar. Kau makan dulu saja. Biar eomma yang menjaga Luhan disini." Balas Nyonya Park.

"Tapi meski eomma belum lapar, eomma kan harus tetap makan juga. Baiklah aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membelikan eomma makan siang. Jika ada apa-apa, eomma bisa menghubungiku." Pamit Sehun.

"Ne. Hati-hati ya..."

CKLEK

Sehun segera menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Di dekat rumah sakit ini terdapat sebuah mall. Sehun berencana ingin mampir dan membeli makan siang untuk eommanya dan dirinya disana.

Pipp Pipp

Sehun membuka kunci mobilnya. Ia segera masuk dan segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi ke mall yang dimaksud. Tidak sampai 10 menit, ia sudah sampai di mall itu.

Sehun mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam mall mencari makanan yang ingin ia belikan untuk eommanya yang ada di rumah sakit. Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran soup yang cukup ramai. Saat Sehun sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sehunna!" Ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu kirinya. Sehun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ingin makan siang juga?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Ne. Noona sendirian?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniyo. Aku pergi bersama temanku. Tapi ia sedang pergi ke toilet." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang... Anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya pegawai restoran itu. Ini sudah giliran Sehun memesan makanan. Sehun menyebutkan satu persatu pesanannya.

"Apa ada tambahan lain?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Sehun sambil memberikan beberap lembar uang untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Ini pesannya. Datang kembali..." Ucap pegawai itu sambil memberikan bungkusan pesanan Sehun.

"Noona aku duluan ya..." pamit Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Ne. Hati-hati ya..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun berjalan keluar sari restoran itu sambil memeriksa pesannya apakah sudah lengkap atau belum. Dan karena tidak melihat jalan, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh seseorang.

"Mianhae..." ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Ne, tidak apa. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Ucap seseorang bersuara bass itu dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

"Suara itu... Chanyeol hyung?" Ucap Sehun saat ia baru sadar jika seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah hyungnya.

"Chan-" baru saja Sehun ingin memanggil Chanyeol namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan tampak sedang berbincang sambil memesan pesanan mereka.

-Jadi benar ya Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona memang dekat. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Satu sisi Luhan noona sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit. Namun disisi lain aku senang melihat Baek noona bahagia seperti itu.- batin Sehun.

"Sudahlah aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah sakit." Putus Sehun dan segera melangkah keluar dari restoran itu.

SKIP

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Belum lama ini eommanya pulang dan sekarang Sehun hanya sendirian menjaga Luhan di rumah sakit ini. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan memilih hyungnya harus bersama Luhan atau bersama Baekhyun. Sehun mencoba mengikhlaskan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun jika itu membuat Baekhyun bisa bahagia. Namun di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah juga kepada Luhan. Saat ini Luhan juga membutuhkan Chanyeol disisinya.

"Luhan noona, mianhae..." ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Engg Chan... Channie..." igau Luhan.

"Noona?"

"Channie..." igau Luhan lagi.

"Noona? Noona sudah sadar?" Sehun melihat Luhan yang sudah membuka matanya. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat pucat. Mata Luhan yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini terlihat sendu.

"Ini aku, Hun. Apa noona sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? Aku panggilkan dokter sebentar ya." Ucap Sehun. Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Wae noona?"

"Hun... Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan. Nampaknya Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Hmm itu... Chanyeol hyung... Hmm... T-tadi aku menyuruh hyung pulang untuk makan siang. Kasihan hyung belum makan karena menjaga noona disini." Bohong Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang berbohong." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Noona jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Sehun mencoba membantu Luhan duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang.

"Chanyeol... Tidak kesini kan. Aku tahu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyukaiku. Namun aku yang egois ini selalu merasa yakin jika suatu saat Chanyeol bisa menyukaiku."

# FLASHBACK ON#

Luhan bersama kedua orangtuanya sedang berkunjung ke Seoul. Seperti biasanya 6 bulan sekali mereka memang ke Seoul untuk mengamati perusahaan serta yayasan milik mereka.

Dan hari ini kedua orangtuanya berencana ingin bertemu dengan rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat mereka. Luhan pun dipaksa kedua orangtuanya untuk ikut.

"Luhan... Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Nyonya Xi.

"Sudah eomma..." balas Luhan.

"Lalu apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Tanya Nyonya Xi lagi.

"Sudah. Dan aku sudah membawanya."

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita cepat. Baba pasti sudah menunggu kita."

SKIP

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis berwarna putih dan dikeliling halaman yang cukup luas.

"Kalian sudah datang? Ayo silakan masuk..." ucap Nyonya Park menyambut kehadiran keluarga Xi.

"Silakan duduk semuanya... Wah Luhan sekarang nampak semakin cantik ya..." puji Nyonya Park. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

-Ahjumma ini mengenalku? Tapi aku tidak ingat jika aku pernah bertemu dengannya.- batin Luhan.

"Hei apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sapa Tuan Park kepada Tuan Xi.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau semakin bertambah gemuk saja. Sudah sukses jadi begini ya hahaha..." balas Tuan Xi.

"Nah ini anak-anak kami. Chanyeol dan Sehun." Nyonya Park memperkenalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun kepada keluarga Xi.

"Anak kalian tampan-tampan sekali." Puji Nyonya Xi.

"Sama sepertimu. Putrimu juga sangat cantik." Balas Nyonya Park.

Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang bersama. Luhan merasa tertarik pada sosok Chanyeol yang ia tahu akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Memang sebelum ke sini, beberapa hari sebelumnya kedua orangtuanya sempat berbicara jika ia akan dikenalkan kepada seseorang. Dan Chanyeol lah orangnya. Kesan pertama Luhan pada Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol orang yang keren, sedikit misterius dan tentu saja tampan.

"Chanyeol... Ajak Luhan jalan-jalan atau mengobrol. Kasihan dia sedaritadi diam saja." Interupsi Tuan Park.

"Ne, appa. Kajja!" Chanyeol mengajak Luhan pergi mengikutinya. Luhan merasa senang. Dan ia berpikir jika Chanyeol seorang namja yang perhatian.

"Kau kuliah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne."

"Semester berapa?"

"4."

-Chanyeol sepertinya sedikit pendiam. Saat aku tanya ia selalu menjawabnya dengan singkat.- batin Luhan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu. Kau pasti tahu kan?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne. Ada apa? Apa kau keberatan tentang masalah itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang lain yang kau cintai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Masalah itu..."

"Apa aku bukan tipemu? Apa tak ada rasa tertarik sedikitpun padaku?" Tanya Luhan jujur.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Luhan. Chanyeol hanya tergelak. Tidak pernah menyangka Luhan akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Jadi apakah kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan menerimanya kan?"

"Kau salah. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang memanfaatkan keterbatasan orang lain dan kesempatan seperti ini hanya untuk meraih kebahagiannya sendiri. Sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol dan berlaku pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tercengang dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

-Aku yakin lama kelamaan kau pasti akan berbalik menyukaiku. Aku akan berusaha membuat agar kau bisa melihatku.- batin Luhan.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

"Tapi sampai sekarang apa yang aku yakini itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan ia saja tidak sudi untuk melihatku." Lanjut Luhan sambil menahan air matanya. Sehun hanya dia mendengarkan Luhan berbicara.

"Aku memang wanita yang paling egois dan juga bodoh. Mengharapkan cinta dari seorang pria yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah menyukaiku. Dan aku yang sebenarnya memiliki penyakit seperti ini. Wanita yang sepertiku ini apa pantas untuk dicintai? Wanita yang dikira baik-baik saja namun kenyataannya tidak baik-baik saja. Haa..." ujar Luhan sambil meneteskan air matanya yang sudah sedaritadi ia tahan.

"Uljima noona..." Sehun membantu menghapus airmata Luhan yang sudah menetes.

"Aku memang wanita yang paling bodoh kan Hun? Aku memang bodoh..." ujar Luhan lagi.

"Uljima noona... Jangan menangis..." ujar Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan. Luhan saat ini memang sedang membutuhkan sandaran. Dan Sehun mencoba menjadi sandaran untuk Luhan.

-Noona... Aku akan membantu noona. Aku akan mencoba membawa Chanyeol hyung kepada noona. Mianhae Baek noona... Tapi Luhan noona memang sedang membutuhkan hyung. Mianhae...- Batin Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan mulai tenang dan berhenti dari tangisnya. Setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya, Luhan terlihat jadi lebih tenang. Tatapan matanya juga sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Noona... Apa kau mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" Ajak Sehun.

"Taman? Tapi apa boleh aku keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak perlu keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sempat melihat ada taman rahasia di rumah sakit ini. Dan sangat indah. Aku yakin jika noona ke sana, noona akan suka." Jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba." Luhan menyetujui ajakan Sehun.

"Apa noona bisa berjalan sendiri? Atau mau aku bawakan kursi roda untuk noona?"

"Aku bisa berjalan kok. Aku masih cukup sehat untuk sekadar berjalan saja."

"Baiklah akan aku bantu membawakan ini." Sehun mengambil tabung infusan Luhan dan memeganginya.

"Perlahan-lahan saja ya noona jalannya."

"Ne, aku tahu." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

SKIP

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu. Taman yang Sehun ini terletak di belakang rumah sakit. Taman ini sepi mungkin karena banyak orang yang tidak terlalu tahu letak taman ini karena memang cukup tersembunyi. Taman itu ditumbuhi banyak pohon-pohon besar sehingga terasa sejuk. Tepat di tengah taman terdapat air mancur yang sekelilingnya di tanami bunga berwarna-warni. Gemericik air serta kicauan burung yang ada membuat suasana taman itu nampak menenangkan.

"Kau benar, Sehunna. Aku benar-benar menyukai taman ini. Suasana di taman ini benar-benar menenangkan. Gomawo..." Ucap Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Hahaha tidak banyak yang aku lakukan untuk noona."

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Padahal kau sendiri kan tidak terlalu tahu tentangku." Tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku rasa noona memang orang yang pantas untuk ditolong." Balas Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak mengenal noona secara langsung. Namun aku sering mendengar cerita dari appa dan eomma tentang noona. Terlebih noona kan tunangan hyungku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membantu. Apa alasan itu cukup menyakinkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya lumayan. Sifatmu berbeda sekali ya dengan Channie." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku yakin Chanyeol hyung pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan noona. Mungkin hyung hanya tidak bisa menunjukkannya." Sehun mencoba menghibur Luhan yang terlihat sedih.

-Jangan mencoba menghiburku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Hun. Siapa yeoja yang dicintai hyungmu itu. Dan aku... Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.- batin Luhan.

"Noona? Noona sedang memikirkan apa?" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Ani. Sehunna... Apa aku boleh meminjam bahumu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Noona bisa meminjam bahuku kapanpun noona butuh sandaran." Jawab Sehun.

"Gomawo, Sehunna..." ucap Luhan dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Suasana taman itu membuat Luhan tenang sekaligus rileks. Semua beban yang ada pada dirinya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

-Aku lebih suka melihat noona yang seperti sekarang. Noona yang terlihat tegar dan ceria. Luhan noona yang aku tahu dulu. Istirahatlah noona... Aku yakin kedepannya noona akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan noona. Akan aku bantu noona raih kebahagiaan noona.- batin Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan yang bersandar di bahunya.

SKIP

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah lelah berjalan-jalan di mall. Chanyeol merasa sangat senang sekarang karena dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah berbaikkan dan kembali seperti biasa. Ya meski Chanyeol harus memendam perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun membenci dirinya kembali.

"Gomawo Baek kau sudah mau menemaniku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne cheonma. Lagipula aku memang harus melakukan itu. Itu kan salahku membuat ponselmu..."

"Sudah jangan dibahas. Yang penting aku sudah punya yang baru. Dan bisa menghubungimu lagi hehehe..."

"Ne. Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak. Mian, Baek. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok di kampus." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati ya..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah siap melajukan mobilnya.

SKIP

Bibir Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengukir senyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, ia sudah melihat Sehun berdiri persis di hadapannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang ceria seketika langsung berubah kusut.

"Hyung aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Sehun. Namun Chanyeol tidak meladeninya dan malah berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Hyung... Tunggu... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sehun menahan Chanyeol agar tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cukup! Jangan panggil aku hyung! Aku bukan hyungmu!" Ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"Maaf Cha-Chanyeol-ssi. Aku ingin bicara. Ini mengenai Luhan noona."

"Kau dan eomma sama saja! Kenapa selalu mengungkit-ungkit dia?"

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana keadaan Luhan noona sebenarnya kan? Dia... Dia itu sudah banyak menderita hyung."

"Lalu kau mau menyalahkanku atas semua penderitannya, begitu? Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya."

"Bukan begitu hyung... Eh Chanyeol-ssi. Noona kini benar-benar sangat membutuhkan kau. Apa kau tahu? Noona memiliki lemah jantung sejak ia dilahirkan. Dan sekarang ia dirawat karena penyakirnya itu. Ia sangat membutuhkan kau disisinya. Ia membutuhkan dukungan dan perhatian darimu. Datang dan temani Luhan noona di rumah sakit." Jelas Sehun.

"Jangan membuat cerita yang an..."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Eomma yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Luhan noona tidak ingin kau tahu. Karena ia ingin kau melihat menerimanya dengan tulus bukan karena belas kasihan." Lanjut Sehun.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Maaf." Balas Chanyeol.

"Akan aku lakukan semua keinginanmu."

"Sebegitu perhatiannya kau pada Luhan. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya? Kenapa harus aku? Dan yeoja itu bodoh! Kenapa masih berharap padaku? Padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Karena yang Luhan noona cintai itu kau, Chanyeol-ssi." Balas Sehun. Chanyeol hanya diam mematung.

"Jika aku mau melakukannya, apa kau mau mengabulkan semua keinginanku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mau melakukannya asalkan kau... Pergi dari rumah ini. Pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku dan keluargaku. Dan jangan pernah merasa kita pernah saling kenal. Apa kau setuju?" Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam, ia berpikir keras.

-Eomma... Appa... Mianhae... Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Memang sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuat keluarga ini semakin hancur hanya karena aku. Dan aku harap apa yang aku lakukan ini bisa membantu Luhan noona meraih kebahagiannya.- batin Sehun.

"Kau keberatan? Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Ani. Aku menerimanya. Tapi kau pasti..."

"Aku laki-laki yang tidak akan pernag mengingkari janji."

"Ne. Aku tahu. Maaf atas semua perbuatanku selama ini. Semua perbuatan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku akui aku memang salah sudah datang ke rumah ini dan membuat keluarga ini menjadi... Semua memang salahku. Dan aku akan melakukan semua permintaanmu. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan dari kehidupan keluarga ini... Aku pergi, Chanyeol hyung." Pamit Sehun sambil membungkuk memberikan rasa hormat dan tanda perpisahan kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya. Ia harus membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi sebelum eommanya datang. Sekarang Nyonya Park memang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jika Nyonya Park tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, pasti Nyonya Park akan buru-buru menghentikannya. Makan Sehun harus cepat.

Ia memasukkan segala pakaian ke dalam kopernya. Dan mengantongi beberapa lembar uang dan siap untuk pergi. Ia meletakkan dompet, kartu kredit, serta kunci mobil di atas nakas. Ia tidak berhak membawa semua itu. Dan inilah saatnya Sehun untuk pergi.

Sehun menyeret kopernya melewati pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sejenak menatap pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyung aku pamit. Aku harap hyung bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa ada aku disini. Dan penuhi janjimu itu, hyung. Bahagiakan Luhan noona. Jaga eomma juga." Ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan kemudian melangkah turun dan pergi dari rumah itu.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Dari sana ia melihat Sehub yang berjalan keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa koper. Sehun benar-benar pergi. Ia benar-benar melalukan keinginan Chanyeol.

"Mian aku harus melakukan ini. Karena kau... Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Hun, adikku yang sangat aku sayangi. Mian..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap tubuh Sehun yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

# FLASHBACK ON#

Chanyeol duduk sendirian di tepi tempat tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan. Namun Chanyeol merasa sangat kesepian. Kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di luar kota dan tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung... Selamat ulang tahun... Hyung aku bawa hadiah untuk hyung..." ucap seorang namja kecil sambil membawa sebuah kotak hadiah dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini, Hun?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hyung buka saja..."

"Wah apa kau benar-benar memberikan topi ini untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada adiknya, Hun.

"Ne. Apa hyung suka hadiah dariku?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung sangat suka hadiah ini. Gomawo Hun..." ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh adik kecilnya.

"Sebagai pembalasan rasa terima kasih hyung, besok kita main di taman. Dan hyung akan mentraktirmu es krim. Apa kau suka es krim?"

"Hun mau! Hun suka sekali es krim!"

"Baiklah. Besok kita pergi ya..."

SKIP

Chanyeol sudah bersiap. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Mengenakan sepatunya dan tidak lupa ia mengenakan topi berwarna kuning dengan huruf C besar pemberian Hun adik kecilnya kemarin.

"Hun... Kajja kita berangkat." Ucap Chanyeol pada adiknya yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bolaku. Dimana bolaku?" Wajah Hun memelas.

"Sini hyung bantu carikan." Chanyeol mulai mengelilingi kamar Hun yang memang penuh dengan banyak mainan. Mulai dari mobil-mobilan hinga robot-robotan.

"Hyung menemukannya. Nah kajja kita berangkat. Jangan lupa pakai topimu." Chanyeol memakaikan Hun topi berwarna biru, warna favorit Hun dikepala adik tercintanya.

SKIP

Chanyeol dan Hun berjalan beriringan ke taman, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa pergi kesana.

"Hun main disini saja ya. Jangan jauh-jauh. Jangan bermain di jalan. Hyung akan membeli es krim sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Iya hyung..."

Chanyeol pun pergi ke kedai es krim yang ada di taman itu. Kedai itu cukup ramai dan Chanyeol pun harus mengantri untuk memesan es krim. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak suka mengantri lama-lama seperti ini. Namun karena ini demi Hun, Chanyeol rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan es krim favorit Hun.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit mengantri, Chanyeol mendapatkan es krim rasa coklat favorit adiknya. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali ketempat dimana Hun berada untuk memberikan es krim itu. Namun saat Chanyeol kembali, ia tidak melihat Hun di tempatnya. Chanyeol panik dan segera mencari Hun.

"Hun... Hun... Kau dimana?" Panggil Chanyeol. Taman itu memang cukup ramai dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan mencari Hun.

"Loh itu kan Hun... Hun..." Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Hun yang sedang asik bermain bola di ujung taman.

"Hun... Awas..."

Ckitttt

Brakkk

Chanyeol hanya mematung melihat Hun yang tertabrak mobil. Tubuh Hun yang kecil terhempas cukup jauh dan jatuh cukup keras ke jalanan aspal. Chanyeol masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya itu. Es krim yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh. Chanyeol benar-benar shock.

"Hun..." Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Hun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Darah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hun... Bertahanlah... Maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa menjagamu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil berlinangan airmata melihat tubuh adik kecilnya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Uhuk uhuk... Hyung..."

"Hun... Bertahanlah... Hyung akan menolongmu. Kita ke rumah sakit ya..." Chanyeol mulai meminta pertolongan.

"Hyung... Uhuk hyung harus janji ya pada Hun... Uhuk uhuk... Kalau Hun tidak ada, hyung uhuk harus selalu ingat Hun. Uhuk uhuk jangan lupain Hun ya..."

"Ne. Hyung pasti akan ingat Hun. Karena Hun adik hyung satu-satunya yang hyung sayang. Dan hanya kau adikku. Maka bertahanlah Hun..." ujar Chanyeol. Hun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci kembali pintu balkon yang tadi dibukanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah meja nakas yang ada di kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Chanyeol tersenyum saat membuka kotak itu meski matanya terlihat sendu.

"Hun, mianhae... Semua yang terjadi memang salah hyung. Dan maaf hyung tidak bisa menepati janji hyung untuk selalu mengingatmu. Setiap kali hyung mengingatmu, hyung selalu merasa sedih dan merasa bersalah atas kematianmu. Hyung membenci Sehun bukan berarti karena ia menjengkelkan. Tapi karena ia begitu mirip denganmu. Hyung tidak mau dia menggantikan posisimu sebagai Hun, adik hyung. Dan wajahnya... Memang benar-benar mengingatkan hyung tentangmu, Hun. Maafkan hyung..." ujar Chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat topi biru, topi yang terakhir kali Hun pakai pada hari saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Hyung memang bodoh menyalahkan dan selalu membenci Sehun. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan pada hyung. Tapi... Sosoknya itu seperti mengambil alih posisimu dimata appa dan eomma. Hyung merasa kehadirannya membuat appa dan eomma kini seperti melupakanmu. Mereka saja tidak ingat hari ini hari apa. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 18, Hun. Hyung saja bahkan masih ingat jelas kapan ulang tahunmu. Saengil Chukkahamnida, Hun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus menggenggam erat topi dan foto Hun dengan kedua tangannya.

SKIP

Sudah sekitar 2 jam lamanya Sehun berjalan tidak tentu arah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus pergi kemana saat ini. Kakinya sudah terasa sakit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di halte yang ia temukan di sekitarnya.

"Lelah sekali... Ck sudah jam 9 malam. Aku harus kemana ya?" Ucap Sehun sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan mengeluh, Hun. Bukankah dulu kau pernah merasakan seperti ini? Saat kecil saja aku bisa bertahan. Masa sekarang tidak?" Sehun membangkitkan semangat dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku. Jangan banyak mengeluh, Hun. Kau pasti bisa." Ujar Sehun.

"Mungkin malam ini aku disini dulu. Besok pagi aku baru akan mulai mencari penginapan dan pekerjaan. Kau pasti bisa Hun." Sehun pun merapatkan mantel dan syal yang digunakannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin malam itu. Dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di halte yang sepi itu.

*Helloannyeongg*

Hari menjelang pagi. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Sedikit berat. Semalaman ia memang tidak bisa tidur dan hanya tertidur beberapa jam saja. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran tentang Hun, adiknya.

"Ahh kepalaku sakit." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Pasti karena aku kurang tidur." Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, berharap rasa sakit dikepalanya bisa berkurang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yeollie..." Nyonya Park mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Kuliah. Sebentar aku sedang bersiap-siap." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencoba bangkit dan bersiap-siap.

SKIP

"Sarapan dulu, baru kuliah. Kemarin kau kemana saja?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Kuliah."

"Kenapa saat eomma hubungi ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Oh itu. Ponselku jatuh ke kolam dan rusak. Dan sekarang aku sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Dan... Apa Hun sudah cerita? Ini tentang..."

"Luhan? Sudah. Ia sudah cerita padaku. Hari ini aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Chanyeol. Nyonya Park terkejut mendengar jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau serius?"

"Ne. Pulang kuliah nanti aku sempatkan ke rumah sakit." Ulang Chanyeol.

"Luhan pasti senang kau datang. Oh iya dimana Hun? Biasanya jam segini ia sudah bangun dan pergi. Mobilnya juga masih ada di garasi." Nyonya Park baru sadar ia belum melihat Hun pagi ini.

"Hmm mungkin ia masih tidur. Sudah biarkan sajalah..." bohong Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin eommanya tahu jika Sehun sudah pergi.

"Apa eomma ingin ke rumah sakit? Nanti biar aku yang antarkan."

"Ne. Sudah habiskan sarapanmu dulu." Ujar Nyonya Park. Ia merasa senang melihat adanya sedikit perubahan dari Chanyeol pagi ini.

SKIP

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa ada sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk ke matanya. Tanpa ia sadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST. Baru saja Luhan ingin bangkit namun pergerakannya sedikit terganggu dengan selang infus yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Ahh pabbo! Aku lupa!" Luhan segera mengambil botol infus itu dan memegang dengan sebelah tangannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Loh Luhan... Hati-hati... Sini ahjumma bantu..." ujar Nyonya Park saat melihat Luhan sedikit kesulitan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau harusnya memanggil suster untuk membantumu..." ujar Nyonya Park lagi.

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin berlatih sendiri. Aku tidak mau tergantung dengan orang lain terus." Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu juga. Kau belum sarapan ya?" Nyonya Park melihat sarapan Luhan yang masih utuh yang ada di atas meja.

"Ne. Aku baru ingin memakannya."

"Yasudah. Habiskan. Kau harus makan yang banyak." Nyonya Park mengambilkan Luhan sarapannya.

"Oh iya... Nanti Chanyeol akan ke sini." Ujar Nyonya Park membuat Luhan berhenti makan.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Apa kau senang Chanyeol akan kesini?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ne. Tapi... Ini bukan karena ahjumma yang menyuruhnya kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ahjumma sama sekali tidak menyuruhnya. Ahjumma hanya bilamg jika kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Lalu dia bilang nanti sepulang kuliah dia akan kesini." Jelas Nyonya Park.

-Aku merasa sedikit aneh. Chanyeol? Mau ke sini? Apa aku bermimpi? Bukannya aku tidak suka. Aku senang. Sangat senang malah. Tapi... Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.- batin Luhan.

"Luhan? Kenapa melamun? Makan sarapanmu? Apa tidak enak ya? Mau ahjumma belikan sarapan yang lain?" Tanya Nyonya Park menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Tidak kok ahjumma. Sarapannya enak." Elak Luhan.

SKIP

Kota Seoul pagi ini cukup dingin. Mungkin kira-kira sudah mencapai 10 derajat dinginnya. Sehun terus berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya di jalanan sempit yang ada. Jalanan yang ia lewati terbilang sepi. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang bisa ia temui. Namun Sehun tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia selalu berpikiran positif tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk.

GREP

"Cepat berikan kopermu!" Ancam seseorang yang membekap Sehun dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya memegang pisau yang di arahkan tepat di leher Sehun.

"Cepat! Jangan banyak melawan!" Teriak penjahat itu. Sehun segera melepaskan kopernya dengan pasrah dan penjahat itupun pergi.

"Ada-ada saja. Haa... Sekarang aku tidak punya apa-apa." Ujar Sehun. Ia sudah tidak memiliki pakaian lain selain pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan. Namun ia masih beruntung. Ia masih mengantungi beberapa lembar uang di kantung mantelnya.

"Cukup untuk membayar penginapan beberapa hari." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung mantel untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Sehun melewati sebuah kedai soup yang cukup ramai. Seketika ia merasakan rasa lapar yang luar biasa.

"Aku memang lapar. Tapi... Jika aku makan, uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membayar sewa." Sehun mulai menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia pilih.

"Ah aku ada ide!" Ujar Sehun bersemangat. Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kedai soup itu dengan harapan besar.

"Sillyehamnida ahjushi... Apa ahjushi pemilik kedai ini?" Ucap Sehun pada seorang namja paruhbaya yang terlihat sedang kerepotan.

"Ya. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Maaf. Jika boleh, apakah aku bisa bekerja disini? Kelihatannya ahjushi sedang kerepotan."

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku memang sedang membutuhkan karyawan. Kau bisa langsung bekerja sekarang."

"Kamsahamnida ahjushi..." Sehun pun segera membantu ahjushi itu. Ia merasa senang. Ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang. Pekerjaannya di cafe kemarin itu sepertinya tidak bisa diteruskan. Karena Sehun yakin ia pasti susah dipecat. Kemarin kan ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit saat Nyonya Park meneleponnya tanpa memberi kabar apapun kepada bossnya.

-Terima kasih Tuhan aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Dibalik cobaan yang aku alami, aku yakin paati akan mendatangkan hak yang baik.- batin Sehun.

SKIP

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa ia memarkirkan mobil di kampusnya. Saat Chanyeol ingin membuka pintu, ia sudah disambut sosok yeoja mungil tepat di hadapannya.

"Pagi... Tumben sekali kau baru datang." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Pagi. Aku bangun kesiangan. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah kusut.

"Tidak bisa tidur? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun.

-Memikirkan Luhan?- batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu penting kok." Jawab Chanyeol.

-Kau pasti memikirkan Luhan kan? Ya Baek apa-apaan sih kau ini? Wajar saja jika Chanyeol memikirkan Luhan. Dia kan tunangannya.- batin Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak melamun hehehe... Aku hanya sedang kepikiran tugasku saja. Apa tugasku sudah betul ya?" Elak Baekhyun.

"Ckck kebiasaanmu memang tidak pernah berubah. Bisakah kau memikirkan hal yang lain selain tugas?" Tanya Chanyeol.

-Misalnya aku.- batin Chanyeol.

"Kata siapa aku hanya memikirkan tugasku saja? Aku juga sering memikirkanmu." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ne?"

"Ahh maksudku memikirkan kau juga. Kau kan sahabat baikku. Jika aku tidak bilang aku memikirkanmu, kau pasti akan marah padaku, kan? Makanya aku bilang begitu sebelum kau bilang duluan hehe..." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar mencari alasan.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak SMA hahaha..." balas Chanyeol.

-Hanya memikirkanku sebagai sahabat? Apa tidak bisa memikirkanku sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai, Baek? Ah sudahlah Chanyeol. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi.- ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sudah ah aku harus segera ke kelas. Oh iya pulang nanti maaf kita tidak bisa sama-sama. Aku ada pertemuan dan kerja kelompok dengan temanku. Tidak apa kan?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne, tidak apa. Yasudah belajarlah yang rajin. Aku pergi ya. Aku juga harus segera ke kelasku. Bye..." pamit Chanyeol dan segera berjalan menuju ke fakultasnya.

SKIP

Sehun membawa semua piring, mangkuk, sendok serta gelas-gelas kotor ke dapur. Kedai itu sudah sepi. Ya wajar saja jam sarapan sudah lewat. Ini waktunya Sehun bersih-bersih dan istirahat sejenak.

"Hei anak muda. Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi ya. Saya langsung menyuruhmu kerja saja tadi. Maaf tadi saya terlalu sibuk. Panggil saja saya Nam ahjushi. Siapa namamu?" Ucap namja paruhbaya pemilik kedai soup tempat Sehun bekerja sekarang.

"Ne, tidak apa ahjushi. Saya Sehun. Terima kasih banyak karena ahjushi mau menerima saya bekerja disini." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh iya ini untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan kan. Makanlah... Nanti siang kau juga harus bekerja keras." Ucap Nam ahjushi sambil memberikan semangkuk soup hangat serta nasi untuk Sehun.

"Kamsahamnida ahjushi..." balas Sehun.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Nam ahjushi.

"Aku baru sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah." Jelas Sehun.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi karenaku. Dan aku memutuskan pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin menambah banyak masalah lagi." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh begitu. Saya tidak mau ikut campur tentang masalah pribadimu. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa membayar gajimu dengan jumlah banyak apalagi saya hanya punya kedai kecil seperti ini." Ucap ahjushi.

"Itu tidak masalah. Ahjushi sudah mau menerimaku kerja saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih." Jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal disini saja?" Usul Nam ahjushi.

"Tidak. Tidak usah ahjushi. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ahjushi dan keluarga ahjushi." Tolak Sehun.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Saya tinggal sendirian disini. Istri saya... Sudah 5 tahun ia meninggal." Ucap Nam ahjushi sendu.

"Ahh mainhae aku berkata seperti itu." Balas Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi bagaimana? Anggap saja kau bisa mengirit uang untuk menyewa tempat tinggal. Dan setiap hari kau mendapat makan siang dan malam. Jadi kau bisa menabung gaji yang kau terima untuk keperluanmu." Tawar Nam ahjushi lagi. Sehun nampak berpikir dan mempertimbangkan semuanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau. Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan ahjushi." Ujar Sehun.

"Ne, cheonma. Nah habiskan makananmu."

SKIP

Luhan berulang kali menekan tombol remote TV yang sedaritadi di pegangnya untuk mencari acara yang menarik. Namun tidak ada satupun yang menarik baginya. Ia jadi merasa bosan. Nyonya Park juga sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Luhan yang memintanya karena ia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Nyonya Park yang harus sering-sering menemaninya di rumah sakit.

Luhan memutar posisi duduknya hingga menghadap ke jendela. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi yang ada di Seoul.

GREP

Tiba-tiba gelap. Luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan besar. Ia belum pernah dikejutkan seperti ini. Luhan meraba tangan itu. Ia berpikir keras siapa yang berani melakukan itu padanya.

"Sehunna?" Ucap Luhan. Orang yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah Sehun. Entah kenapa Sehun yang ada dipikirannya saat itu.

"Sehun? Sayang sekali aku bukan Sehun." Jawab orang itu dengan suara bassnya.

"C-Chanyeol?"

To Be Continue...

Hey hoo annyeong^^ Kembali lagi dengan author disini... Complexity Part 2 akhirnya kelar nih... Dengan susah payah dan penuh perdebatan dan akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan part 2 ini hehe... Gimana? Makin bertambah gaje kah? Makin bertambah rumit kisahnya? Atau malah makin membosankan? Pada bingung pasti kan? Pada menebak-nebak gimana endingnya kan? Kira-kira akhirnya gimana nih ya? HunBaek ChanHan? Atau HunHan BaekYeol? Hahaha author gak mau kasih bocorannya dulu deh... Biar jadi makin penasaran hehe... Dan FF ini author memang sengaja buat agak panjang jadi beberapa Chapt. Tapi gak akan lebih dari 5 kok. Tenang aja... Author gak mau buat readers bosan hehehe...

Balasan Review (First time)

zoldyk

Huaaaa.. I love this kind of story, please update soon..

= Hay thank you so much... And this is it. What do you think? Sorry for late update... 'Cause I wanna more reviews so I waited and finally I done it, right? Thanks for reviews... Review again at the next chapter^^

huweeee kisahnya rumit bgt. thor di jadiin HunBaek ya :( pliss pliss lagi suka pair itulanjutt lanjuttt

=Hay... Iya author memang sengaja buat cerita yang sedikit rumit. Tapi gimana? Suka gak sama jalan ceritanya? Dan untuk pair nya... Hmm HunBaek ya? Akan dipikirkan hehe... Pokoknya ikutin terus ceritanya aja yah^^ Thanks udah review^^ Review again please^^

dobidiot

Waaaa bagus thor... endingnya chanbaek apa hunbaek ni.. semoga chanbaek ya.. hidup chanbaek ! Ahahaaa

=Hay... Pasti penasaran banget ya sama endingnya? Pasti penasaran kan pairnya. HunBaek atau ChanBaek ya hmm... Jawabannya ada di Chapter akhir hehe... Ditunggu aja deh ya. Kalo di chapter ini ngeliatnya siapa? ChanBaek atau HunBaek? Atau malah makin bingung? Hehehe Thanks for review^^ review again please^^

LD

Waeee my baby lulu selalu tersakiti hiks

=Hay... Mianhae... Sebenernya author juga gak tega buat Luhan jadi menderita-menderita gitu. Tapi dia yabg paling cocok sih *ehh bercanda ya hehehe... Thanks for review... Review again please^^

Kyuu-chanoii

akhirnya ketahuan juga mereka. ChanBaek apa HunBaek? yang penting tak da yang tersakiti, mereka harus bahagia nee U.U Kasihan Hun ugghh sama aku jah bang#digilesLuhan Okeh mungkin gak da typo aku gak terlalu mmperhatikan. bagi aku asal tak kterlaluan hehe... Thanks nee

Kyuu-chan

=Hay... Pastinya ketahuan dong. Tapi tenang gak ada pertumpahan darah kok antara Sehun sama Chanyeol. Sehun kan anak baik jadi dia mah ngalah aja sama abang Dobi nya *ehh sampe chapter ini pun author buat Baekhyun sedikit bodoh *loh iya... Soalnya sampe sekarang Baekhyun masih belum tau kalo Chanyeol-Sehun kakak-adik ya meski gak sedarah sih. Ehh Hun nya buat author aja yah jangan diambil *dipelototinLuhan Thanks ya udah review^^ and review lagi ya^^

chanbaek24

aaa complicated banget aaa lanjut thor. nanti akhirnya sehun sama luhan kan? chanbaek juga kan?

=Hay... Iya seperti yang author mau. Author memang sengaja buat cerita ini rumittttt banget hehe tapi gimana? Suka gak? Hehehe aduhh pada penasaran semua ya tentang endinya heheh... tenang-tenang... masih lama kok *ehh pokoknya biarkan mereka mencari dulu cinta mereka... Thanks ya udah review^^ review again please^^

Untuk semuanya author cuma bisa bilang TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA. SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA untuk yang udah baca dan udah review, untuk yang udah follow dan favorite juga. Mulai dari sekarang author akan membalas semua review dari para readers sekalian. Readers juga bisa nulis kritik, saran untuk author dan FF karya author. Untuk masalah cerita yang ngebosenin, terlalu di dramatisir, tidak nyambung, dsb. Author terima dengan lapang dada kritik dan saran dari kalian. Akhir kata, Terima Kasih and Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya... Byebye...

My Twitter:

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for folback^^ Gomawo^^)


End file.
